What Are You Up to?
by Frogs
Summary: Draco has just come back from the war and becomes friends with Hermione. Will there realtionship grow or fade with the help of friends?
1. Questions

Hermione walked to the castle from Hagrid's hut. The war had ended months ago and everyone had returned to Hogwarts for their "eighth year." The castle had been completely repaired and Professor McGonagall had become Headmistress.

She stopped at the portrait of Sebastian McWizzling. McGonagall had decided that all eighth years would share a common room because there were so few of them.

Hermione said the password and stepped into the common room. Harry and Ron were playing chess in the corner with Pansy watching them, Draco and Blaise were talking and Neville was reading.

McGonagall encouraged friendship between houses, so Hermione sat down next to Pansy to do her schoolwork. Every now and then there would be an exclamation form Harry or Ron, but besides that it was relatively quiet.

Finally it was time for dinner and Hermione packed up her bag. She followed the others to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ginny to eat.

"What should we do this weekend? There's no Hogsmeade." Harry said.

"Maybe we could. . . "Ginny trailed off, not sure how to finish that sentence.

"Let's talk about it in the common room." Hermione suggested. They finished eating in silence, then they followed Harry back to the common room.

"Okay, what should we do?" Ron asked.

"Well, we could play a game." Hermione suggested.

"Truth or dare!" Ginny immediately said. Everyone but Hermione nodded their agreement to this.

"I don't know, guys," she said. "Nothing good ever happens when we play truth or dare."

"Come on, Granger, playing won't kill you." Draco said. Hermione sighed and nodded.

"Fine. But if something bad happens, I'm holding you responsible, Draco. "She said. Draco chuckled.

"Fine."

A/N: this is the new chapter. Hope you like it! :)

~CrazinessEqualsAwesome


	2. Plans

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I've been kinda busy with all of the schoolwork I've had, but then I ran out of things to do… Anyway, I decided that for you people who are still reading this story, I'll try to finish it for you, and soon. It helps that Katie already has it pretty much finished, and I just have to take the final steps for her…So, if you feel like reviewing, that would be nice, but if you don't…well, that's okay. As long as you like the story and the improvements I'm making for it.

~InoSaysHi

Two hours before the truth or dare game, Harry, Ron, Ginny, the twins, Olivia, and Alex—who were new this year—were on the common room floor talking.

They all knew there was something more going on between Hermione and Draco, something that wasn't friendship.

They were talking about how to get them together. "We could lock them in a closet," Olivia offered.

"They would probably just talk, or something, Olivia." Ron said.

"We could use the truth or dare game to our advantage." Harry said, smirking. The Slytherins were rubbing off on him—or his true Slytherin side was coming out.

"Let's do that." Ginny said. As they finalized their plans to get Hermione and Draco together, no one noticed that Snape was watching them through the window, his black eyes glittering maliciously.

/\/\

Outside the Forbidden Forest, where the game was to take place, Hermione gazed to the side of Draco's face sadly. She didn't know why, but the sight of Draco sitting so closely to Pansy, even though she knew they weren't dating, or even liked each other, drove a knife through her heart.

"Okay," Olivia said. "The rules are: no chickens, and you have to have one dare before the game is over. Got it?"

Some nodded, others made an unintelligible noise, and still others waved a hand dismissively.

"Hmm…" Alex said. "Hermione, truth or dare?"

Hermione thought about the pros and cons of picking one or the other, like only she would do, when Harry nudged her. "Just pick one, 'Mione."

She huffed, muttering, "Dare," to a surprised audience.

"Okay, I dare you to…kiss Draco!" Alex exclaimed. Hermione sighed, but moved over to her friend. She bit her lip, absently wondering what this was going to do to their friendship, when she leaned forward and planted her lips on his. Neither moved, too afraid of what would happen to them afterward and how awkward it would be, until Ginny called time.

The rest of the game passed in relative silence for Hermione and Draco, the only words passing between them being one-word sentences.


	3. A Class With Draco

The next day Hermione went to Herbology. She had it with the Slytherins which meant Draco would be there.

She got there a little late. Just her luck, there was only one seat left and it was by Draco, whom she had been avoiding for the past couple hours.

"Hey, meet me in room 41; itwill be empty," Draco told her as she sat down.

She didn't answer and then class started. Hermione tried paying attention, but her mind kept wandering to why he'd want to meet her in an abandoned room.

Then class ended. "So, are you going to be there?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, whatever," she said as she went off to lunch with Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

She had a turkey sandwich at lunch and then went to her room and got her stuff ready for Potions, although she would be meeting Draco.

Hermione went to room 41 and Draco was standing in the entrance way. "What do you want, Draco?" she wondered after a moment of silence.

"I want to know why you're avoiding me. Why did you kiss me? There was a way out. And do you like me?" Draco asked.

"The first, because I'm kind of embarrassed. The second, well, I didn't want to look like a chicken. The third, I like you as…" she trailed off.

She didn't want to finish that sentence. "Do you like me or not, Hermione?" Draco asked, very strictly.

"Yes," she mumbled under her breath. He took her chin in his hand and made her look at him.

"Do you like me or not?" he asked, starting to get frustrated.

Hermione removed herself from his grasp and ran into the class room to get away from him for a few seconds.

He came around to face her. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I just wanted to know," he apologized with pain in his voice.

That hurt her. Hermione turned around and hugged him. He was shocked at first, but slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"If it helps any, I like you a lot, Hermione," Draco whispered into her hair.

"I'm not sure if I like you. I like you as a friend, of course, but more than that, I'm not positive on anything," she lied.

Hermione was scared to admit her true feelings to him because it could ruin their friendship, and she didn't want that to happen.

/\/\

The next day in Potions Draco told her to meet him in room 101.

She agreed. Now she was headed to that classroom to meet up with him.

She had just gotten to the room, and expected Draco to be standing in the doorway like last time, but he wasn't.

"Draco?" she asked as she moved into the room. Then someone pinned her to a wall.

"Dra-" she was cut off because he pressed his lips to hers quickly. She kissed him back.

"Hermione, do you trust me?" he asked after he had pulled away.

"Yes, why?" She was scared of the answer.

"Because I have to hide you. That's why I wanted to know if you liked me. I still need a truthful answer," he replied.

"Yes, I like you, a lot," she said. He kissed her again. Hermione was happy to finally get that off her chest.

"You're going to be hidden because there will be a second war. I don't want you to be hurt. I love you," he said.

She kissed him. "Where are you taking me?" she asked, very interested.

"You'll see," he answered, grinning, then he pulled her into a run to Merlin-knows-where.

/\/\

_Hermione, _

_Please tell me you're okay. I'm trying to stop the second war from happening without getting myself killed. It's not going too well, so I may come and live with you. _

_I love you._

_Draco_

This letter had been torturing the brunette witch for two months and she was just now writing back to him.

_Draco,_

_I'm alright. And you can come and live with me. I love you too._

_Hermione_

A bag was suddenly pulled over her head from behind. "Help! Help! Help!" she started screaming.

A familiar voice whispered in her ear, "He'll be dead soon,"

It was Severus Snape.

Then that meant that the _he'll_ is Draco. She felt her face getting warm, either from anger or from sadness, or embarrassment she was not sure.

She felt tears come into her eyes. Then she heard her owl grab her letter to Draco and heard it fly out the window.

She was then dragged out of her hiding place. _I love you, Draco_, she thought frantically.

Then she was shoved in a car, and Snape was driving.

/\/\

When she to where ever Snape was taking her, she stepped out of the car. The Potions professor removed the bag from her head. She saw Draco, and he was reading her letter, then he was gone.

"It's a charm, Hermione!" Draco's voice yelled at her. Then his scream filled the air.

"No!" she yelled. Hermione blinked, and there he was, floating in the air. She looked down and realized that she was also in the air.

All of a sudden a picture of Draco, dead, filled her mind.

"No!" she screamed. She blinked again and her focus came back. _I love you, Draco_, she thought. She sent the thought to him.

_Hermione, we both know I'm going to die. Will you promise me to try and stay alive?_ Draco asked her through her thoughts.

_No, I can't, Draco_, she answered. Then they were both headed to the ground. Landing, they ran for each other. Draco gave her a hug in a protective type way. She kissed him.

"I love you," she said to Draco.

"I love you, too, Hermione," he said. All of a sudden she was back off the ground with Draco again.

"What's happening, Draco?" she asked. He looked out of the bubble-type thing.

"We're headed to the dungeons," he answered. When they got there some men threw them on a pile of hay and left.

A/N: I think I'm doing pretty good so far. Tell me if you want me to continue (seriously, I need to know if I'm wasting my time on this for nothing), or pretty much anything to show that you're reading this, or something. Please?

~InoSaysHi


	4. A Game To A Opening

Hermione's POV

I started crying and Draco just held me. "Hermione, it's going to be okay," he would say every once in a while. When I finally clamed down, Draco kissed me. Then we lied down in the hay and fell asleep.

_The Next Day_

I woke up in Draco's arms. "Hi, Hermione," Draco said. "Hey," I said. "Did you get my letter before…," he trailed off. "Yeah. Did you get mine?" I asked curious.

"No, but I'm sure it was lovely," he said smiling. "All but the end, that was when_ he _got me," I said back. "Who was the _he_?" Draco asked. "He is Snape," I answered. "Oh," was all he said. "So we're going to starve to death," I stated.

"Yeah, I guses," he agreed. "You wan to play… truth or dare?" I asked after a few minutes. "Sure," he answered. Truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Okay. Kiss me," I said a smile tugging on my lips. He bent over, put a hand on the back of my neck and kissed me while I knotted my hands in his hair. When he pulled away in need of air I said, "I'm not done, D-," he kissed me in the middle of my words. "I love you," I whispered onto his lips. "I love you too," Draco said back. Then the door opened.


	5. One Leaves The Other Stays

Draco's POV

The person that opened the door was Snape. I put Hermione in a protective hold as soon as I saw this. "What do you want Snape?" I asked. "Her," he said as he pointed to Hermione. "You can't have her," I snarled at him.

He said a few words which I assumed were a spell. And then I was in a lot of pain. "No," I heard Hermione yell/cry over my screams in pain. "Stop," I pleaded. I couldn't deal with hearing Hermione cry, it put me in more pain.

"Okay," he said as he sat me down. The pain stopped and Hermione ran over to me. "I love you, Hermione," I said into her hair. "I love you too," she said into my chest. "Okay, I'll go instead of her," I said louder so that Snape could hear.

Hermione broke into sobs. "Don't worry I'll be okay," I assured her. Then Snape took me away.


	6. I Here Pain

**Draco's POV**

Hermione was screaming the whole time Snape took me away. "What are you going to do to her?" I asked. "Oh, I don't know. We may kill her," he answered. "You wouldn't," I said angrily. "Oh, yes I would," he said.

He then threw me to the ground. _Hermione, I love you_, was all that went through my mind. I was then put under a ton of pain. I screamed, loudly.

**Hermione's POV**

I heard Draco's scream fill the air. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground in sobs. I felt a hand on my back. I turned around and found Harry there. "What happened Mione?" he asked seeing the tears run down my face.

"Draco," I said it was a very hushed whisper. He got down next to me and I just sobbed into him. "It's okay," he would say once in a while.

When I finally clamed down, I sat up on the hay. "How did you get here?" I asked. "While I was trying to figure out where you were and ran into Snape. After that, I don't remember," he answered. We were quite until Draco screamed again and the sobs came.

**Draco's POV**

I kept getting hit with pain and couldn't find my wand. The pain stopped and I was taken some where. The only problem is that I don't know where. The same thought as last time was still going through my head. I felt myself being laid down on a bed. Or what at lest felt like a bed. I blacked out then.

**Harry's POV**

Someone was laid down in front of us. The person turned out to be Draco. Hermione started crying over top of him. It didn't look like he was breathing…

**A/N Cliffhanger. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been stressed out with school. I got a solo in choir and band. I am soo happy. And I couldn't come up with any ideas. And vote for if you want Draco to live or not. I love you guys. And please review. **

**Katie/Frogs!**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	7. what's wrong with him?

Harry's POV

All of a sudden his chest went up, very slowly. Hermione fell into my arms sobbing tears of joy. I was happy even if I didn't like him. Draco started to open his eyes, the only difference was now his eyes were green.

Hermione's POV

I saw Snape come in and lay someone down in the hay. I ran over to see who it was. It was Draco, I looked closely and saw his chest go up slowly but surely. I started crying, hard, then his eyes opened but they were green, not his pure sliver.

"Who are you?" I asked the person in front of me. He didn't answer, so I thought he was unconscious. I backed into Harry.

"What have they done to Draco?" I asked, my voice full of sadness.

"I don't know Hermione, but we will find out, I promise, I promise," Harry said. We then went to bed and I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	8. must know AN

**To the people who read this story! This story is going to take a turn we are not sure yet but my best friend is going to take it over because I have no idea how fix it with how much I have messed it up. So please bear with me that this story might get restarted or some of the chapters might be changed to something total different. Hope you guys enjoy the new story when it comes out. Me and My best Friend will be writing it together so I will not allow to crazy ideas into this story. But I still will hope that you enjoy it!**

**Your old writer~**

**Katie!**


End file.
